


Day 2: Secrets & Promises

by JustATransBuddy



Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassunzel Week (Disney), Childhood Friends, Eugene/Lance mentioned, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I still don't know how to tag this, Love Confessions, cassunzel week 2020, day 2 secrets and promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy
Summary: Day 2 of Cassunzel week, Secrets & Promises.Cassandra and Rapunzel make a promise as teens they intend to keep as adults.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837786
Kudos: 24





	Day 2: Secrets & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Cassunzel week 2020!
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy this.
> 
> This was inspired by some things in my life, and some lyrics form Hayley Kiyoko.

They were over at Rapunzel's house, sitting on her bed. They were having a sleepover, it was just the two of them this time. Usually when Rapunzel would host a sleepover she would invite a couple more girls but not tonight. They would share Rapunzel’s bed, she had a twin bed and they’d done it many times before.

They were sitting on the bed talking about whatever while Rapunzel insisted on painting her nails.

“I’ll paint them black, don’t worry it won’t mess with your cool girl attitude.” Rapunzel had said.

“So is there anyone in school you like?” Rapunzel asked and she felt her cheeks redden. She kind of had a crush on Rapunzel but she couldn’t just tell her that, she didn’t even know if her feelings were real. She wasn’t gay, she just really liked Rapunzel, but no other girls. And she’d sort of liked a boy before.

“No. You?” She asked looking her in the eyes.

“No, all the boys are just that, boys. Girls like us, we deserve better.” Rapunzel said.

“You are right about that. All boys suck.” She knew Rapunzel deserved someone incredible, and all she knew was that she’d love to be that person.

“Let’s make a promise. If we are not married or in a relationship when we’re 25 we’ll get married.” Rapunzel proposed.

“Sure. But knowing you and knowing how incredible you are it shouldn’t be too hard to find the right one.” She said.

“Caass, that’s so sweet, I think you’re pretty incredible as well, I’m sure eventually the right guy will sweep you off your feet. All I ask you is that we’ll stay best friends forever, no man is allowed to get between us. You’ll always be my best friend.” Rapunzel wanted to be friends forever but she could think of something better they could be. 

They passed the rest of the night talking about highschool drama, talking about who was dating who and all the love triangles. Gossiping about the teachers, making up stories about their lives.

The next morning she woke up before Rapunzel did. She was always mindful when she fell asleep to sleep close to the edge of the bed, scared to lay too close. She watched as Rapunzel peacefully slept beside her. She wanted to reach out and brush away a few stray hairs but she knew it wasn’t her place. In her head she did, in her head she was holding her in her arms as they both slept.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was her eighteenth birthday and all their friends had come over to her house to celebrate. It was their last year of highschool and Rapunzel had started dating Eugene almost two years ago. He was a year older and had started college this year. He transferred to their school two years ago, at first they’d hated each other. She had to listen to Rapunzel complaining to her about eugene for a while before they got together. At first she’d been surprised, she didn’t know they’d gotten that close, and for a while she felt like she’d been so focussed on herself and coming to terms with her sexuality that she’d ignored Rapunzel. At the time she helped her pick out outfits for her dates with Eugene but she hadn’t thought much of it at the time. Rapunzel had been on dates before with other boys, it had never lead to anything before so why would this time be any different.

Rapunzel kept setting her up with dates, wanting to go on double dates. In the beginning she’d entertained her and went on these date but eventually she stopped showing up. She hadn’t been ready at the time to come out to her. Eventually Rapunzel stopped setting her up.

Lance was also there, he was Eugene’s best friend. Varian was also there, he was a couple years younger but his father was friends with her father and so they’d been friends since they were little.

She was planning on coming out today. She had been planning it since last monday, she was just going to say it, not make it a big deal and just throw it out. She didn’t know why she was so nervous still, Lance had made it clear from the beginning he was bisexual and so had Eugene, she knew they would accept her, but still. She thought it was mainly Rapunzel she was worried about, she didn’t want their relationship to change.

She was standing in the kitchen with a drink in her hands as she watched her friends goofing around in the living room. Rapunzel joined her leaning against the counter next to her.

“So how does it feel to be eighteen?”

“Not very different. It sounds so old though.”

“Yeah you’re practically ancient now.”

“Haha you’re up next.”

“I know.”Rapunzel said and a comfortable silence fell between them.

“I know we don’t really do touchy feely but I wrote you a letter.” Rapunzel said as she handed her an envelope. She opened it, took out the letter and started reading it.

Dear Cassandra,

We’ve been friends for years now, entering our 9th year, next year will be our anniversary, and I hope we’ll be friends for many more years. You are my best friend, you’ve been there for me through everything, through all my boy troubles.

Next year we’ll both go to college and while we don’t know where we both will go, I know we’ll always be friends and we will make time for each other, even if we both get partners, they will never get between us.

You are incredible, you are an amazing friend and daughter. You are so talented, and can play guitar like I’ll never be able to. And in boxing you’ll always be better than anyone and that is due to your dedication. You are the strongest person I know, and not just physically. You always seem so together, I admire that.

I admire you.

I love you.

Your best friend, always,

Rapunzel.

While reading the letter her eyes filled with tears which she blinked away as she turned to hug Rapunzel.

“I love you too Rapunzel” She said.

They pulled out of the hug and she felt this was the right moment.

“And I have to tell you something. I’m a lesbian.” She said. “I hope this doesn’t change any-” Before she could finish she was engulfed in another hug.

“I’m proud of you” Rapunzel whispered in her ear. And this made her tear up again, this time a tear of relief trailing down her cheek. “Being your wingwoman will be much easier now that I know who to set you up with.”

Then Eugene interrupted them.

“Hey Cass there’s someone at the door.”

She let go of Rapunzel as she quickly wiped away the stray tear and walked to the door.

She opened the door and was met with a woman she did not recognize.

“Hi?” She said.

“Cassandra?” The woman said.

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

“Oh Cassandra, I’ve finally found you.” The woman said as she stepped closer leading to her taking a step back. Rapunzel stood behind her and put her hand on her shoulder reminding she was there for her.

“I’m your mother.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d always know her father had adopted her when she was young. But she never knew who her mother was, she didn’t remember her. But seeing her mother made her think more about her early life. She spent the first four years of her life with this woman she had to have some memories.

The more she tortured herself about them the more she remembered them. She remembered cleaning the house they lived in while her mother just stayed away for days while she was left to fend for herself.

She tried to talk to her father about it but neither of them were great at these kinds of talks. He did give her a box filled with articles from years ago about her mother. Her mother had abandoned her one day to try and kidnap an innocent child. The child of a powerful man, they never found out why she did it. This child she kidnapped turned out to be Rapunzel. After less than a year the police had caught her and returned Rapunzel to her parents. She’d talked to Rapunzel about it and she didn’t remember much of that time, she also didn’t recognize her mother at first.

She had been so scared that this revelation would change things between them and for a while it did. She became wary of doing certain things around Rapunzel, where she normally tease her or where occasionally they’d spar she would refuse. She was scared of coming off like her mother. Like she was going to abuse her like her mother did.

After a year they had a good conversation about all this.

They were both off attending different colleges. They were about a two hour drive apart. And one night she was in her dorm studying there was a knock on her door. Her roommate opened the door and called her name.

“Cassandra!”

“Yeah just a second, I’m almost finished.”

“I think you’ll wanna close that laptop now.”

“Yeeaaand done.” she said closing her laptop and looking up to see Rapunzel standing there completely drenched.

“Wha- Rapunzel what are you doing here.” She said getting up.

“I came so we could talk. We haven’t talked in weeks.”

“You’re soaked, maybe take a shower first, I’ll get you some dry clothes. We can talk after that. Okay?” Rapunzel nodded in agreement and she guided her to the bathroom

She then gathered some clothes for her and put them on the heating so they’d be warm once she was done showering.

Her roommate had left giving them some privacy. She waited, sitting on her bed, for Rapunzel to finish showering. When she emerged her hair was still wet and she was drying it with a towel.

“Let me brush your hair.” She offered and Rapunzel sat down next to her on the bed with her back facing her and she started brushing.

It was silent for a while while she brushed the tangles out her hair.

“What happened between us?” Rapunzel asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Cass, you know what I mean. We barely talk. Before tonight I hadn't seen you in nearly half a year. I barely know what’s going on with you. When did we stop talking?”

“I don’t know.” She said and kept brushing her hair.

“Is it because of Gothel?” Rapunzel said tentatively and her hand stopped mid air.

Rapunzel turned around and she put the brush down.

“Cass please talk to me.” Rapunzel said as she put her hand on top of hers, this made her hand retract and she placed her hands on her lap and started fidgeting with them, avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Rapunzel said.

“Maybe you should be afraid of me.” She mumbled.

“What?” Rapunzel said shaking her head in disbelief.

“That broken, wicked thing that’s inside of her is inside me too.”

“What are you talking about, you are nothing like her. You are kind and loving. What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m afraid of hurting you. I’m scared of you abandoning me.”

“So you keep your distance so it would hurt less if I ever left.” Rapunzel concluded. “But Cass I will never abandon you, I love you.”

She stayed silent after that. Looking down at her hands.

Then Rapunzel cupped her cheek, forcing her head up and making her look her in the eyes. And what she saw was pure devotion, her eyes soft and full of love and she felt herself melting. Rapunzel then pressed their lips together.

When they pulled apart it was Rapunzel breathed out a ‘wow’ and spoke first.

“Was that okay?” Rapunzel asked biting her lip.

“You kidding me? Yeah that was okay.” She breathed out, her mind still foggy from the high of that kiss. “But wait. What about Eugene?”

“We broke up.”

“What? I thought you guys would be one of those couples who’d be able to last after high school. When did you break up?”

“Today.”

“Wha- Why?”

“Short answer, you.”

“And the long answer?”

“Eugene and I both grew and changed, not away from each other per se but more individually where, yes we love each other but we both know we are better off as friends. Besides he loves Lance and I love you.” Rapunzel said. “I know it’s a bit fast but I do. I hope that’s okay.”

“I love you too.”

And they kissed once more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the happiest day of her life. Today she would marry the love of her life. The girl she’s loved since before she knew how to love. It’s been a long road with some bumps along the way but on this day they remembered the promise they made to each other so many years ago.

Their promises kept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> See you tomorrow for day 3!


End file.
